Mr Monk and the new laptop
by TheMythicalStraw
Summary: What happens when Natalie presents a new laptop to Mr. Monk?


Mr. Monk and the new laptop

Mr. Monk sat down on his chair, admiring his work. There was no stain to be spotted anywhere in the room, the glasses were crystal clear and everything was in place; in order. He loved the sight of the books in his racks that showed him his book right from A to Z.

"Oh my!" He shouted as Natalie rushed into his living room.

"What happenened Mr. Monk?" Natalie came hurriedly to her boss, worried if anything was wrong. She found his boss moving his M titled encyclopedia before N.

"I misplaced one of my Encyclopedia! M was before N! Yes, I know that! Goodness Natalie…" Mr. Monk wailed.

"Breath Mr. Monk… The world will still be perfectly fine even if you put N before M." Natalie tried to convince his boss. "Besides Mr. Monk, look at what I just got!" Natalie showed Adrian Monk her brand new 18" Dell laptop she won from the lottery. "Now I can use it to contact friends or even putting up free advertisement on the net for your future customer! You can try it if you want Mr. Monk" The detective stared at the laptop doubtfully.

"Julie promised to teach me to use programs to help promote your service." The blonde continue "It will be fun!" Mr. Monk was still not sure about this gray box. However, his assistant looked at him and reassured him that they will be helpful for his work.

It was not more than half an hour later that they decided to try the laptop out. Natalie opened the cover and turned the machine on. About half a second later Mr. Monk ramble repeating the word 'no' times before loudly whined at his assistant, "Nataliee!! All the alphabets are jumbled up!"

Natalie was trying to figure out what words Mr. Monk was talking about when she saw her boss's finger pointing the laptop keyboard.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Natalie then turned off her laptop and closed it. She figured that the conversation she was about to have with this compulsive boss of her will last not less than half an hour. "Mr. Monk, even though I'm no expert at these kinds of stuffs, I know keycaps are meant to be placed like this so that it will be easier for people to type words with it."

"I know, I know Natalie… and I must tell you that I've been through a hard time looking at the computers at Lealand's room. Believe me, you can't imagine how I suffered. I was just hoping your laptop would be… different." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Well what's the point of making one special keyboard just for me to use?" Natalie sarcastically continued, "Maybe if one day you can save Steve Job's life, he can make one A to Z keyboard just for you." Maybe he will, Adrian Monk thought.

"Maybe I will Natalie." He said out loud.

"Maybe someday you will Mr. Monk." Natalie replied just when her mobile start ringing.

"Yes Julie?" She greeted her daughter. Not long after that Natalie told Mr. Monk that she was to pick up her daughter from the mall. Julie's friend had all gone home and she was alone.

"I'll be back right away after buying some vegetables for supper Mr. Monk" Natalie stated as she closed her boss's apartment door.

---

It was 20 minutes and Natalie wasn't back yet. Mr. Monk looked at the laptop every once in a while, eyeing the circle 'Dell' logo on the top. It wasn't long before Adrian Monk gave in to the temptation of opening the laptop.

"Maybe someday I will ask someone to make a personalized keyboard just for me" Mr. Monk said to himself. He stared at the keyboard and before long, was frustrated by the Q cap. Q is the 17th alphabet, he know it all along.

Mr. Monk then looked at the W resting beside Q. Nope, not the 2nd one either. W is supposed be the 23rd alphabet. He stared at all of the letters with his fingers fiddling the top corner of the Q keycap.

----

About an hour after Natalie's departure Mr. Monk was satisfied. He gave himself a pat on the back and sat on his chair. As much as he enjoyed cleaning his apartment, Adrian Monk was after all a human being. He was exhausted. His eyelid become heavy and before he know it, he fell asleep.

He later woke up from Natalie's scream "OH MY GOD!" The short haired turned to Mr. Monk and said "Mr. Monk, what did you do to MY brand new Dell?" Julie was indeed surprised as well. She looked over her mother's right arm to see that the keycaps of the laptop were already in order. The first row of the alphabet started with A and ended with J.


End file.
